1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an image process apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a format conversion apparatus and method which can convert image data of a band interleave format into image data of a band separate format.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating image data stored in a band interleave format according to a related art. Digital image data created by a digital camera, a digital camcorder, and the like, is generally stored in an image buffer or a memory, in the band interleave format as illustrated in FIG. 1. Also, much image data stored in a personal computer (PC) are stored in the band interleave format. A color of one pixel may be shown as a combination of red (R), green (G), and blue (B). The color of one pixel in FIG. 1 is designated in a total of 24-bits, eight bits for each of R, G, and B. The band interleave format corresponds to a format in which color bands are mixed. Data respectively showing R, G, and B are not collected, and color bands are mixed in RGBRGB and the like, in the band interleave format of FIG. 1. Conversely, a format in which data are separated depending on the color band is referred to as a “band separate format”. For example, each of N-number of data of an identical color band may be collected. Also, Rs are separately collected, Gs are separately collected, and Bs are separately collected. In this case, the data are stored in forms such as RR . . . RGG . . . GBB . . . B, and the like. In this instance, when each of four data of an identical color band are collected, it is shown as RRRRGGGGBBBBRRRRGGGGBBBB, and the like. RGB data and image data having a different form such as a YCbCr form may similarly include the band interleave format and the band separate format.
There are significantly many calculations of identical color band data among different pixels, or many calculations of identical color band data among corresponding pixels in different image frames when processing the image data. Accordingly, the band separate format has even greater efficiency of calculations than the band interleave format when processing the image data.
Accordingly, a format conversion apparatus and method which can convert image data of a band interleave format into image data of a band separate format, is required.